Soñando contigo
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Este seria solo el comienzo del amor mas grande que la historia pudo haber conocido,un amor que duraria mas alla de la muerte,dos almas unidas por el destino a pesar de coexistir en cuerpos distintos sempre fueron una sola...La historia del verdadero amor


Soñando contigo  
  
N.del autor: Esta es una traduccion del fic "Dreaming on you" de Cherrineko,obviamente Taiora  
  
Sora abrio sus ojos.No podia dormir.Se sento en su cama mientras miraba por la ventana.Lo unico en lo que podia pensar era en Tai .Dirigio su vista a la estrella mas brillante."Desearia que Tai estuviera pensando tambien en mi".Su ojos de rubi reflejaban las suaves estrellas mientras pensaba en Tai .  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
Sora echo su calida manta sobre sus hombros y se inclino hacia atras sobre su suave almohada.No podia sacar a Tai de su mente.Desde que era capaz de recordar,solo podia pensar en el valor y la amabilidad que siempre mostraba su amigo,siendo capaz de protegerla con su propia vida ,esta era solo una de las razones porque Tai le importaba tanto   
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Al dia siguiente,Tai hablaba con Matt,Izzy y Jyou.Sora les observaba desde un arce.Se preguntaba si el alguna vez la habia visto como ella lo veia a el,tras lo que no pudo ahogar un suspiro,posiblemente no.Ella no era ni la mitad de hermosa que el resto de chicas que se le insinuaban a Tai,se preguntaba si mirandola a los ojos,el seria capaz de ver cuan profundamente lo amaba...  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside would you even care  
  
Sora entro en su habitacion y saco el diario.Lo abrio y tras sacar un boligrafo ,comenzo a escribir  
  
Querido diario,  
  
He vuelto a ver a Tai ,probablemente su corazon no sienta por mi lo mismo que el inspira en el mio,hay tantas chicas que lo pretenden...*Subitamente,pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el diario,corriendo un poco la tinta*Diario,crees que cabe la mas minima posibilidad de que sienta por mi lo que yo por el...Debo irme  
  
Sinceramente,Sora  
  
Sora cerro el diario y lo tiro,tras lo cual se limpio las lagrimas y abandono la estancia  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day (wait for the day) And the courage to say How much I love you (yes I do)  
  
Sora de nuevo se hallaba sentada sobre su cama,con su manta arrollada sobre sus hombros y la cabeza cubierta por la almohada ."Desearia que Tai sintiera lo mismo que Tai pudiese amarme del mismo modo que yo lo amo". Susurro antes de que mas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas."Afrontalo Sora,no eres tan hermosa como el resto de las chicas,porque el iba a amarte?'Su mente seguia diciendole,esto era lo que provocaba sus lagrimas,el mero pensamiento de que el no la amaba  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Sora se echo la manta sobre los hombros mas ferreamente mientras las lagrimas seguian recorriendo su bello rostro."Por que deberia amarme?".Sollozaba entre las frias sombras de su habitacion,pronto se callo y miro por la ventana ."No es justo.Tai jamas me amara,simplemente no es justo..."pronto se durmio,encontrando de nuevo a Tai en sus sueños  
  
Ahh ahh I can't stop dreaming of you I can't stop dreaming I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
La siguiente noche,no pudo dormir,simplemente la felicidad que la embargaba era demasiado grande."Creo que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad" dijo ella mirando a las estrellas...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sora se encontro con Tai bajo un arbol de cerezo,Tai tomo su mano en la suya."Escucha,Sora,se que esto puede sorprenderte pero...Te amo..." dijo el nerviosamente,mientras los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lagrimas."Me amas?"Pregunto incredula,mientras aprisionaba el cuello del joven entre sus brazos,sumiendolo en un abrazo."Yo tambien te amo".Dijo sonriendole,"De veras?" pregunto incredulo el joven,ella asintio y pronto sus labios fueron sellados por los de Tai y aunque esto la pillo por sorpresa,pronto empezo a devolver el beso  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Luego,Sora se dio cuenta,euforica, que todo habia sucedido en realidad,lo que la hizo saltar de puro jubilo   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said I love you I love you too  
  
La siguiente noche,Sora y Tai se sentaron bajo el mismo arbol donde confesaron amor mutuo,mirando a las estrellas.La cabeza de la chica estaba posado sobre el hombro del valor,con la misma manta rodeandolos,ademas de los fuertes brazos del joven tendidos protectoramente sobre ella,Sora sintio que sus ojos se humedecian de pura alegria,justo antes de quedar dormida,el beso la frente de la chica que amaba ."Buenas noches,Sora" susurro a la figura durmiente  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room Dreaming with you endlessly   
  
Pocas horas despues,Tai cargo a su bella durmiente y la llevo a su casa,la señora Takenouchi le permitio el paso y el camino silenciosamente hasta su habitacion,depositandola dulcemente sobre la cama,la cubrio con su manta y beso su frente ."Te amo,Sora" susurro en su frente ."Yo tambien te amo,Tai" murmuro debilmente la chica en su sueño ,tras lo que el sonrio y abandono la habitacion  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Este seria solo el comienzo del amor mas grande que la historia pudo haber conocido,un amor que duraria mas alla de la muerte,dos almas unidas por el destino a pesar de coexistir en cuerpos distintos sempre fueron una sola...La historia del verdadero amor desde la vista de dos jovenes  
  
N.del A: Ultima parte agregada por mi,pero en esencia el fic es de Cherry Neko,que lo disfruteis,espero reviews 


End file.
